


riding on the wind and i won't give up

by Hazloveshisboo



Series: We Know Where We Belong [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, and i love writing bucky as a an older brother figure, and the start of bucky and wanda bonding, its really sweet, just mentioned, more angst then normal but still not a lot, steve is not actually in this btw, this is how wanda joins the avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazloveshisboo/pseuds/Hazloveshisboo
Summary: A Hydra base isn't as empty as thought and the Avengers gets a new member





	riding on the wind and i won't give up

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request by a reader and I'm happy to say it is finally fulfilled. This is how Wanda joins the avengers
> 
> Title from Fireproof by One Direction

A late day in August while Bucky was lounging in the park as he read, he phone rang in his pocket. It was the special tone that meant it was a call to assemble. He sighed but packed his things up in his backpack, put his baseball cap on, and began heading for the Avengers Tower. He stepped in and went straight to the elevator, telling the AI to take him up to the correct floor. Once there, he went straight to the armory and changed into his gear, fitting his mask over his face as the final piece. He slid his rifle over his back before going to the roof to join the rest of the Avengers at the quinjet. 

“Soldier is here,” Romanova said when he walked through the door. “Let’s go.” Everyone filed onto the jet, Stark setting it to autopilot after getting it in the air. He sat down with the rest of him as Sam stood. 

“Alright, we’re heading to take out a Hydra cell in Sokovia. According to our intel they used poor Sokovian citizens as volunteers for human experimentation, but they aren’t any living subjects currently, just Strucker and his crew,” he explained and began giving them their positions. Bucky was, as usual, set up the farthest away. He and Barton would take out any agents that were outside and as the team moved inside, so would they, staying off the ground as much as possible. Romanova and Wilson would come in from the front once it was cleared with Stark staying in the jet to act as mission control, hacking into the security systems of the base. 

It should be an easy run, based on their intel, but Bucky wasn’t convinced. This was Hydra, nothing was ever as simple of s easy as it seems. Once the jet landed, Bucky was first off and made his way into the trees, working closer to the base. He began taking out the agents after he got into position, working in tandem with Barton. 

“Clear,” he said into the comms once every agent was down. He and Barton moved in and used the windows to enter the building as Wilson and Romanova got in through the front door after Stark gave them the all-clear. Bucky made his way through the building easily, picking off target whenever he saw them or whenever Stark pointed one out. Soon, he met up with Barton, Romanova, and Wilson outside the main laboratory. After checking with Stark to make sure it was safe, they made their way in. It was empty as they walked through, abandoned computer desks and lab reports, empty glass cages lining the wall. 

“It looks like human experimentation,” Romanova said as she looked through a file. Bucky shuddered as he walked along the empty cages, freezing when he heard an unfamiliar voice. 

“Do any of you hear that?” he asked quietly, looking around slowly. Every cage was empty but there was a door in the very back of the room, wedged between two panes of glass. 

“Hear what?” Wilson turned to look around him. Bucky stared at the door and approached it slowly. 

“Hold it Elsa,” Stark said in his ear. “I can’t get any kind of reading from behind that door, it’s not on any of the blueprints, no power, nothing.” 

“Well, I can hear something coming from behind so I’m going in,” Bucky said and walked forward. He held his gun up in one hand and reached out for the door handle, opening it slowly. It was dark as he made his way into the room, feeling the wall for a switch. He found one and flicked it on. There were two cages, duplicates of the ones in the main laboratory barring one big difference: these weren’t empty. There were two young adults in each, one boy and one girl. 

“Did you find anything?” Barton asked in his ear. 

“You could say that,” Bucky muttered. Both of the kids’ heads snapped up to look at him when he spoke, and he lowered his weapon. “There’s two…experiments back here. Both about twenty.” 

“What?” Wilson spoke immediately. “I thought the place was supposed to be empty?” 

“Obviously not,” Bucky said and stepped forward. “Do you two have names?” 

“We know who you are,” the young girl spoke with a heavy eastern European accent. Bucky’s breath hitched, and he looked down. 

“I’m not that anymore. I broke free from Hydra,” he protested, looking between the two before checking the room. He searched for any files or papers, anything to tell him about these two. “How do you open these?” he asked, turning back to them. “These…cages?” The girls eyebrows furrowed while the boy glared at him. 

“The controls are over there,” she said after a moment. Bucky made his way over to the panel as Stark yelled at him through the comms. 

“What are you doing, you can’t just let them out! They could be dangerous, they could kill you!” Bucky ignored him and looked through the switches and then decided to pull two levers, glancing back to see the doors on both cages open. Before he could get a word out, he was pressed against the wall by an unknown force, some sort of red mist in the corner of his eyes. 

“Why are you here? Why did you release us?” the girl demanded, fire in her eyes. 

“We’re here to destroy the base. We thought it was empty save for a few agents left, we weren’t expecting you two to be here,” Bucky said calmly, knowing how paranoid and jumpy these two probably were. 

“You’re the Winter Soldier,” the boy finally spoke, in the same accent as the girl. “They used you to threaten us and keep us in line. Why should we believe anything you say?”

“I told you, I left and burned as much of Hydra as I could almost two years ago,” Bucky said. “I’m here with the Avengers. We came here to destroy this place. You can come with us, we’ll keep you safe.” They both stared at him for a long moment before whatever force was holding him disappeared. “What are your names?”

“I am Wanda, and this is my brother Pietro,” the girl, Wanda said. “We will go with you. But if any of you try to harm or capture either of us, we will leave and you will never catch us.”

“Understood,” Bucky nodded and opened the door behind him, stepping out first. The two followed him, looking over at the rest of the Avengers. “This is Wanda and Pietro. We’re going to take them to New York, so they can get a fresh start from Hydra,” he said matter-of-factly. Romanova nodded and glanced between the two of them. 

“Let’s go,” she said simply.

****  
Three weeks later, Wanda and Pietro had been granted citizenship and given all the necessary paperwork they might need. They had been staying in the Avenger’s tower since they were recovered from the Hydra base. Bucky came in for training the morning they were set to leave, finding Wanda in the common room, Pietro nowhere in sight. He sat down on the other sofa and looked at her.

“You know, you could stay,” he told her. “I read your files, saw what they made you do.”

“They did not make us do anything. My brother and I volunteered,” Wanda said and smiled tightly. 

“How old were you?” Bucky asked, raising his eyebrows.

“We were ten when our parents were killed. We lived on the streets for almost six years. Hydra found us when we were sixteen,” Wanda explained. 

“And what did they tell you that you would be volunteering for?” he asked next. She waited a moment and then shook her head.

“Then yes, they did make you do that, made you kill all those people. You were young and starving and they manipulated you, they knew exactly what to say to make you do what they wanted, regardless of your own feelings. They may not have brainwashed you like they did to me, but they had just as much control over you,” Bucky said, rubbing his hands together. “I’m not trying to force you into anything, but I know the guilt you’re feeling.”

“You remember what they did to you?” Wanda asked quietly, looking over at him.

“Every minute of it,” Bucky whispered. “And I know I didn’t actually do anything that the Winter Soldier did, but it was still my hands, still in my memory. And being in the Avengers, it’s helped. I’ve taken down a lot of rogue Hydra cells and saved a lot of people doing this. Like I said, I’m not trying to sway you, but I’ve seen you the last few weeks and I can tell you’re struggling. Just thought I’d offer my piece.”

“How did you move on? Have you?” She asked, voice trembling. 

“For the most part,” Bucky shrugged. “I’m still angry at what happened to me. I still have nightmares and I can get triggered by the littlest things. But I’m doing much better than when I broke free from them. When I don’t train, I spend my days reading in the park, sometimes I volunteer to walk rescue dogs at the shelter…and my boyfriend helps me a lot. He is happy to get angry on my behalf at any time. And he helps me when I have nightmares or flashback.” Wanda smiled softly. 

“He sounds very nice,” she said.

“You could have that one day. Maybe here in New York, maybe wherever you end up. I’m just letting you know all your options,” Bucky said and stood. “We’ll be training until lunch, so when you make up your mind, just come down and join us. Or don’t. It’s all up to you.” He walked past her and to the elevator. Once the doors closed he leaned back and sighed. “JARVIS? Delete any recording of that conversation, please?” 

“Of course, Mr. Barnes,” the AI said. 

“Thank you JARVIS,” Bucky muttered, knowing the bot would hear him. 

“You’re quite welcome, Mr. Barnes,” it said just as the doors opened to the training floor. He walked in and changed before meeting the rest of the team. Stark served as their handler of sorts, calling out to them as they ran drills. About halfway through their routine, the door opened, and Wanda walked in slowly, looking between everyone. 

“Barnes offered me a position on your team. I am here to take it,” she said confidently. 

“Where’s your brother?” Wilson asked, stepping closer. 

“He didn’t want anything to do with Stark, and rightfully so. The missile that crashed into our house and killed our parents was a Stark Industries product,” Wanda stared directly at Stark as she spoke. “I have decided to overlook this for the good of what you do. And I want to help.” 

“I think you’ll be a great addition,” Wilson said, stepping up to his title of leader. “You’ve got a lot of strengths and skills that we don’t yet. If you wanna join training, you’re welcome to.” He called for everybody back into positions, but Bucky lingered back, smiling softly at Wanda.

“I think you made the right decision. You’ll be able to help a lot of people doing this,” he said quietly so no one else would hear. 

“Thank you,” Wanda grinned. “So, I am assuming they know nothing about your outside life?” 

“No, and I would like to keep it that way. Bucky, by the way. I don’t think I introduced myself earlier. You can call me that, but not in front of the team, yeah? I’m just the Soldier to them,” he explained quickly. 

“Of course. Your secret is safe with me,” she nodded at him before walking away to join the rest of the team. Bucky watched her go, thinking fondly of his little sisters he had lost. She reminded him of them in a way, still innocent after seeing so much death. He never got a life with his sisters, all gone before he found himself again, but he would fix that with Wanda, be the big brother he never got to be and the one she deserved, he swore it to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://hazloveshisboo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> as always, I am always taking requests so just leave it in a comment or message me on tumblr!


End file.
